This invention relates to a light weight, relatively low cost and simple, protective, energy absorbing shield for pressure vessels and the like. This invention is particularly concerned with a protective shield which, in the event of a failure of the pressure vessel, prevents the portion of the pressure vessel, that has broken-off, from flying-away from the remainder of the pressure vessel.
Protective shields for pressure vessels are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,360,391, 3,256,069, 3,282,459, 3,357,588, 3,476,281, 3,477,605, 3,570,700, 3,570,701, 3,578,564, 3,587,905, 3,595,423, 3,606,067, 3,612,331, 3,719,302 and 3,744,660. Generally, such protective shields have been relatively massive structures. In fact, they have often been constructed of a size, weight, and cost comparable to the pressure vessels which they are shielding.
The use of these relatively massive protective shields for high pressure vessels has been considered necessary. One reason for this has been the great danger inherent in high pressure vessels. The use of high pressures as, for example, in the chemical reaction vessel of U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,069 and the isostatic molding vessel of U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,292, has posed serious hazards associated with the possible, catastrophic failure of the high pressure vessels. Although failures of pressure vessels have been rare, the high, internal pressures currently utilized in such vessels have increased greatly both the probability of failure of such vessels and the chances of serious damage to life and property in the event of the vessels' failure.
When high pressure vessels have failed, broken parts of the vessels or of the devices used in conjunction with such vessels have tended to fly-away at high velocities and with tremendous kinetic energy from the remainder of the pressure vessels. Because of their velocity and energy, such broken parts have had the obvious potential for causing serious injuries to persons and property in the vicinity of the pressure vessels.
However, means have been sought for providing relatively smaller, lighter and less costly protection against injury to persons and property in the event of a possible failure of a pressure vessel. Protective means have been especially sought which do not interfere excessively with the use and operation of the pressure vessel and do not add excessively to the cost of the pressure vessel and its operation.